Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar
by lordThneed
Summary: Continuación de "¿Por qué yo no?". Au, humanstuck. Han pasado algunos años desde que John desapareció de sus vidas, ahora Dave debe seguir adelante con su vida. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando entre la tristeza encuentre un rayo de esperanza?
1. La boda

Me di cuenta que no podía dejar un jodido final abierto, es decir odio cuando mis autores de fics y libros hacen eso y yo lo estaba haciendo así que pensé en darle continuación. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar_

Capítulo 1: La boda

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, ¡jodidamente nervioso!. Era un Strider, él no debía sentirse así en ninguna situación, se supone que los Striders no le temían a nada. No es que le temiera pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por este nuevo paso en su vida. Por fin después de 3 años de noviazgo desposaría a la mujer que amo con tanta fuerza que supo que ella era la indicada, Jade Harley.

-Tu puedes lil'man- el padrino, mi hermano Dirk Strider me daba ánimos mientras esperaba parado frente al altar a la novia.

-Gracias bro- agradeci el gesto tranquilizándome. Ojala John estuviera aquí. John debería ser el que fuera mi padrino y Dirk estaría en el lad de la familia del novio pero…no lo había visto ni vuelto a saber de él desde nuestro segundo año de universidad.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial me saca de mis cavilaciones y volteo a la puerta de la Iglesia y ahi estaba, tan hermosa como siempre vistiendo un vestido blanco strapless con pequeñas piedras y cristales cubriendo la parte superior, la parte de abajo caía libremente, no usaba velo y su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto.

Iba tomada del brazo de su primo, Jake English quien era novio de mi hermano, caminaban hacia el altar y ella me brindaba sonrisas tímidas, se le veía nerviosa. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y resulto efecto. Jake me dio la mano de Jade y fue a sentarse al otro lado junto a Rose. Ambos nos sonreímos y miramos al padre esperando el comienzo de la celebración.

-Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta fue hecha en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad que quedaba con vista a la playa, el salón resplandecía, meseros iban de un lado a otro llevando comidas y bebidas, la música sonaba suavemente al ser apenas el inicio de la fiesta, Jade y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa grande junto a Rose, Kanaya, Dirk y Jake.

-Fue una linda ceremonia- opino Rose con una sonrisa, se le veía muy animada.

-Si pero…pudo haber estado mejor-Jade agacho un poco la cabeza, se le notaba un poco triste.

-¿A qué te refieres Jade?-pregunte algo dudoso, ¿y si Jade planeaba divorciarse de mí? No puede hacerlo, ¿acaso no piensa en nuestros hijos?...esperen, nosotros no tenemos hijos. El caso es que no llevamos ni un día de casados y ya se quiere divorciar de mí.

-A que nos falta John- nos dio una sonrisa triste.

Era cierto, a Jade le cayó mal el enterarse que John se había ido a quien-sabe-donde. Ellos eran como familia, se habían conocido desde pequeños según me dijeron. No me imagino cuanto habrá sufrido Jade, ella no tenía la culpa. El ambiente entre nosotros 4 había decaído a uno de total melancolía recordando al amigo que se fue por razones desconocidas (menos para mi).

-Rose- Kanaya suspiro- Debes decirles- nuestras miradas se centraron en Rose, ¿decirnos qué? Acaso Rose sabía algo sobre el paradero de John. Mi media hermana desvió la mirada.

-No puedo Kanaya, y tú lo sabes. Me…hizo prometer no decirlo-

-Si no les dices, yo les diré Rose- la Maryam volteo a vernos decidida- Sabemos dónde está John y en realidad envió un regalo para ustedes sin ponerle nombre obviamente.

Un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Jade, y para que mentir, a mí también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien esto es solo una prueba, si les gusta lo seguiré, si no les gusta lo eliminare y solo pondré un pequeño omake en mi otro fanfic. Y si continuo no se preocupen, los caps serán mas largos.


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

*aparece escondida bajo una caja de cartón* Dije que los caps serían más largos pero este es…más o menos…no se ténganme compasión que debo publicar el siguiente el 13 de febrero.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**_

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estás?**_

Caminaba en círculos en la sala, es que no era posible. ¿Por qué John se contactaba con Rose y Kanaya y no conmigo?...y Jade. Me senté cansado en el sofá oscuro, lleve mi mano a mi pecho y ahí estaba, esa fina cadena de plata que John me había enviado anónimamente. Era obvio que era de su parte tenía el símbolo del viento, **su **símbolo. Cerré mis ojos recordado ese día de hace algunos años.

_**Flashback**_

_-Dave apresúrate o tendremos que esperar mucho en la fila- me jalaba un alegre John, era nuestro primer año en la universidad y ese fin de semana salimos a una convención de anime como las que mi Bro me llevaba de pequeño._

_-Ni que Rose se pusiera triste por no llegar en cuanto abra el puesto- me queje, esa vez Rose mi hermanastra iba a trabajar en un puesto que se basaba en un juego llamado "Godtier" o alguna cosa así, solo John lo ha jugado._

_-¡Llegamos a tiempo!- festejo Egbert como si fuera un niño pequeño, sonreí por tal acción tan infantil._

_-Sup Rose- salude_

_-Hola chicos-saludo a ambos- Que bueno que vinieron, John buen trabajo convenciéndolo- en realidad nuestra pelea en la que me incitaban a venir no duro más de 10 minutos, admito que tengo debilidad cuando el ojiazul me pide algo._

_-Woa Rose- exclamo emocionado John- Los símbolos, y esta el mío-_

_-¿Tu símbolo de qué?- Mierda, no entendía nada._

_-Del juego. Mira Dave- tomo un collar con un dije de franjas azules- esto es del Breath, ahí yo soy el Heir of Breath-_

_-Un gran cargo. Claro que Dave no entendería de esas cosas- sus labios oscuros formaron una sonrisa. Rose siempre ha amado molestarme._

_-Hey, podría jugar ese tonto juego pero no suena cool-_

_-Lo dices porque no quieres ser categorizado como nerd, Dave-_

_-Claro que no, solo no me llama realmente la atención-_

_-Lo que digas Strider-_

_-Oh Rose vete al….-_

_-¡Knight of time!- grito repentinamente John, ambos volteamos a verlo confundidos- Dave sería un Knight of time, piénsalo Rose cumple las expectativas-_

_Después de una leve pausa la rubia solo suspiro y me miro- John tiene razón, pero como Knight debes proteger a John que es rangos más arriba que tu-_

_Yo solo sonreí, tome la mano de John e hice una reverencia igual como había visto en todas esas películas besando su mano. Después ambos compramos los collares respectivos y seguimos avanzando por el lugar._

_**Fin de flashback**_

No solamente no cumplí con eso, yo fui quien lo lastimo. Tome el dije entre mis manos, pensando que sentimientos habrá tenido John cuando lo envolvía, ¿me odiara?

Unos extraños ruidos me hicieron reaccionar venían de la habitación que compartía con mi ahora esposa, subí a investigar porque…sin ofender pero ella era algo torpe asi que debía asegurarme que no estaba lastimada ni nada de eso.

Subi las escaleras y camine a la segunda puerta encontrándome a Jade en el piso con una maletas y varias cosas que del closet regadas cerca de ella, solo sonreí su torpeza era tan adorable a veces y me acerque a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias Dave- me agradeció con una brillante sonrisa

-Por nada, ¿qué hacías? –

-Bajaba las maletas para nuestro viaje- cierto, en una semana viajaríamos a Inglaterra, se preguntaran porque y no, no es…para nuestra Luna de miel sino que…

_**Flashback**_

_-Si no les dices, yo les diré Rose- la Maryam volteo a vernos decidida- Sabemos dónde está John y en realidad envió un regalo para ustedes sin ponerle nombre obviamente. _

_Un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Jade, y para que mentir, a mí también._

_No podía creerlo, tres años sin saber nada de él. Con la culpa carcomiendo mi corazón y mente, tres años sin tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo, muchas salidas sin hacer, cumpleaños y navidades que no festejamos. Y Rose siempre lo supo, ¿Por qué Rose?_

_-¡Saben dónde está John! Podre volverlo a ver- algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Jade mientras Rose se mantenía calmada._

_-¡¿Por qué Rose?! ¡Si lo supiste todo este tiempo porque nunca dijiste nada, sabias cuanto sufríamos!- la cólera comenzó a invadirme y la tome de los hombros zarandeándola- ¿Por qué? Acaso no somos lo suficiente para saber de el, ¿lo quieres solo para ti? A veces te comportas peor que Vriska, como una perra sin sentimientos- _

_No pensaba mis palabras y solo sentí el impacto de algo contra mi mejilla, era Kanaya que abrazaba a Rose de forma protectora y me miraba con furia. Frote un poco la zona afectada sintiendo algo de dolor y pensando en mis palabras, me había pasado._

_-Rose yo…lo siento no era en serio nada de lo que dije- como buen Strider me disculpe avergonzado de mi actuación tan poco cool._

_-Estoy bien, Dave acepto tus disculpas. De todas formas no siempre consigo una disculpa tuya –me sonríe tranquilizadoramente a lo que yo correspondí con el mismo gesto- Siento no haberles dicho, créanme que yo quería decírselo a ambos pero…John me hizo prometer no decirles._

_-¿Por..qué? Él y yo somos casi familia, ¿Por qué no quiere que sepamos de él?- Jade se apodero de mi brazo derecho _

_-No es porque él no quiera Jade, tiene algunos asuntos que debe atender y…-la rubia me mira de reojo- prometió algo- ¿Acaso Rose sabia el porqué de todo este caos?- Pero…verdaderamente no soporto que nuestro grupo este tan melancólico sin él, todos extrañamos hasta sus películas malas que tanto le gustaban ver y no es lo mismo. Así que propongo que vayamos a visitarlo-_

_-¿Y John dónde está?- pregunto Jade más animada._

_-En Inglaterra-_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Nos iremos en la mañana, así que deberías ir preparando tus cosas Dave. Oh estoy tan emocionada- continuo sacando y metiendo cosas al closet mientras yo solo me senté en la cama acariciando el dije de Breath.

¿Me perdonaras John?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holo! Siento no haberlo publicado antes pero he tenido trabajo con algo llamado "Proyecto Homestuck Latino" ((publicidad? Dónde?)) ehehe así que..ahí está bueno es un cap corto porque no iba a poner cosas tan importantes, el siguiente cap lo publicare el 14 so pena de regaños de Karkat.

Aunque es algo corto espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores me hacen muy feliz.

Si me quieren reclamar les dejo mi pesterchum: lordThneed

Muchas gracias y nos veremos el siguiente cap.

_**SkullDan**__*le limpia la espuma con un pañuelo* ¿mejor? Muchas gracias por tu review y sigo tu fic de Sentimientos Humanos, me encanta owo. _

_**Janeth A **____Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te parezca interesante…¿huele? *olisquea la pantalla*_

_**Luzue**____Te entiendo, hay fics que me han encantado y han pasado…2 o 1 año y no actualizan…es muy feo eso QnQ A mí tampoco me gusta el DavexJade pero bueno Dave debía sentar cabeza, ahaha que le diga: hey ya no quiero seguir casado, tengo los papeles de divorcio, ¿quieres ir por pizza?. Ahaha me llaman la señorita dramática por algo cariño, nah pero si ves otros fics míos te darás cuenta que el drama es lo mio. Oh aún queda mucho camino para Dave, gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado._

_**anne di vongola**____Oh muchas gracias, al igual por tu review en el comienzo de esta historia en ¿Por qué yo no? Claro que lo continuare pero es difícil porque tengo más ideas que no puedo juntar con este fic, seeh tampoco me gusta esa ship pero debía poner drama. Gracias por tu apoyo._

_**eeBluh **__…Para empezar me gusta tu nick, o/o en serio? Woah gra…cias ((no sé cómo actuar con halagos así /n/)) aunque no es la gran cosa ehehe oh siento que lloraras y que bueno que te hizo el día, gracias por el apoyo y tu review!_

_**Pinsel D34CM43 T**__*le pasa un pañuelo* No llores,uhm…*levantando algunas piezas e intentando pegarlas con pegamento blanco*¿Tan difícil es pegar un kokoro? Bueno quizás el fic haga su magia. o/o de..las mejores…muchas gracias etto….((no se reaccionar imaginen a un John sonrojado)) gracias por tu review, seguiré esta historia._

___Bueno ahora ya tienes una pista de donde esta, ahora falta ver como continua todo. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, cada review me inspiraba más a seguir la historia. .)_

_**Lizzie-SD**____Woah tal efecto tuvo…bueno veamos que le pasara a mi babu John, me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo,un saludo y gracias nuevamente. _


	3. Hermosos ojos

Aquí el cap de este 14 de febrero, nuestros queridos personajes están en Inglaterra! ¿Qué pasara?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie**

**HUSSIE O-O! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**_

_**Capítulo 3: Hermosos ojos**_

_**Aeropuerto de Washington, 13 de febrero a las 8 a.m**_

Jade y yo esperábamos sentados en las sillas a abordar el avión y mientras esperábamos a Kanaya y a Rose, la Harley se encontraba haciendo un adorable puchero con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

-Oh por favor no me digas que sigues enojada? Aun siendo mi esposa fruncir el ceño no es nada cool-pase mi brazo izquierdo tras su cuello para acercarme y besar su mejilla tan suave.

-Hmp sólo me emocioné llevándole cosas a John-respondió con las mejillas rojas y la mirada gacha.

-Está bien cariño pero...llevas dos maletas grandes llenas de sabrá-Dios-que-cosas- llevábamos 2 maletas grandes y 2 medianas

-Si pero llevó regalos que no le di. Pensé que tú le llevarías un regalo, es tu mejor amigo-me miraba sin poder creer que fuera tan frío

-Créeme Jadey le llevó algo más poderoso que tus dos maletas completas-

-Esto me huele a apuesta Dave- sonrió maliciosamente- Si mis dos maletas ganan usare tus preciosas gafas una semana entera- Rayos amaba demasiado a esas gafas como para dejarse ganar, es que eran sus gafas, para un Strider las gafas lo son todo.

-Bien pero si yo gano…deberás hacer todo lo que yo quiera un día completo. ¿Hecho o te da teor Harley?- le sonreí, estaba seguro que yo ganaría.

-Claro que si Dave- me miro de forma competitiva antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas, por eso la quería tanto ella sabía cómo sacarme sonrisas.

-¡Chicos! Sentimos la demora –se acercaron a nosotros Rose y Kanaya tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludamos ambos, Rose sonreía pero tenía algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos iguales alas de Jade y las mías, no pudo dormir por la emoción.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 413 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la sección B. Gracias._

-Bueno hora de irnos- ayude a las chicas con sus bolsos mientras sonreíamos con la ilusión y con solo una persona en la cabeza de todos: John Egbert.

Abordamos el avión quedando atrás de mi asiento y el de Jade, Rose y Kanaya, después de despegar Jade se quedó dormida apoyándose en mi hombro, sonreí al verla tan tierna asi que decidí jugar un rato con los mechones de su cabello oscuro como la noche.

Mire por la ventana para pensar un poco., todo esto era nuevo para mi hace apenas una semana me case y ahora estoy de camino a Londres para buscar al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. Durante esos años había tenido miedo de olvidar como era y todo lo que habían pasado juntos, aun lo recordaba pero más presente tenía la imagen del chico pequeño, delgado, de piel blanca y no rosada como antes, esos ojos hinchados sin su brillo, su sonrisa extinta que solo daba paso a una amarga. No, no puedo seguir pensando en eso, además ya han pasado años y de seguro que el pequeño John ya cambio.

¿Qué cambios habrá tenido John? Y si ahora era un chico tan alto como yo, ahora con facciones masculinas, serio, con músculos y sin desprecio a comer pasteles, con el cabello corto y ordenado.

….

Pfff ahahaha! Oh debería ser un jodido comediante. Es decir en ningún universo alternativo John entraría en esas características, ni metiéndose en la academia militar y el ejército. Probablemente sigue siendo tan pequeño que apenas me llegaría a la mitad del hombro, con rasgos tan característicos de los ukes, su cabello siempre siendo un problema contra el cepillo, y una delgadez de esas que te causan ganas de darle un sándwich. Yep de seguro así es viéndose tan kawaii.

Oh joder juntarme tanto con las chicas me está comenzando a afectar teniendo pensamientos tan homo

Que era un chico así que tomo como reto personal el causar tantos sonrojos como podía en sus mejillas.

_**13 de febrero, aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. 9:00 p.m (Horario ingles) **_

Salimos del avión algo cansados, pasamos a recoger nuestras maletas y bueno siendo el único hombre del grupo me toco a mi recogerlas y llevar la mayoría, solo Kanaya se apiado de mi llevando la suya y una de mano de Rose. Por eso me agradaba esa chica aunque hubiera dejado su mano marcada en mi perfecto rostro durante unos días pero acepto que me lo merecía.

Entre el montón de gente en la entrada del aeropuerto nos hicimos paso, tome a Jade del brazo para evitar que se cayera como muchas veces tuvo atentados en ese rato, tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría a un hotel 4 estrellas donde Rose había hecho la reservación. Era muy lujoso y moderno además su servicio parecía ser de calidad, al llegar dos Botones nos ayudaron a sacar las maletas y las llevaron adentro siempre sin queja alguna.

La chica fashion (como yo siempre le llamaba para molestarle un poco) se acercó a la recepción para preguntar por nuestra reservación asi que fui con ella por si necesitaba algo de ayuda mientras que Jade alejaba a Rose de las bebidas alcohólicas de bienvenida.

-Vengo por unas reservaciones a nombre de Maryam- Hablo cortésmente esperando que la mujer frente a nosotros checara y le diera las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Claro señorita Maryam, dos habitaciones de dos plazas. –Le dio las llaves que eran como tarjetas de acceso- Disfrute su estanca en el Crew- me sonrió mientras movia sus ojos de forma sugestiva, decidí solo ignorarla e irme con Kanaya y las demás.

-¿De dos plazas? Pense que serían dos habitaciones matrimoniales- Kanaya había mencionado algo sobre aprovechar la ida a Inglaterra para pasar tiempo con Rose.

-Si, solo quedaban esas disponibles asi que hay que apresurarnos a dormir antes de mañana vernos con alguien-

-¿Nos veremos con alguien?-

-Si, una persona que sabe del paradero de John aquí en Londres-

Los cuatro nos separamos, cada pareja en su cuarto me puse la pijama y me meti en la cama mientras escuchaba a Jade salir del baño después de cepillarse los dientes y escuche el ruido de las sabanas al entrar en ella.

Me costaba dormir, estaba nervioso y ansioso por saber de John.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14 de febrero

Caminábamos por las frías calles de Londres nos dirigíamos a quien parece ser tenía la dirección de John.

-¿Estas segura que esa persona sabe Rose?- le pregunte algo inseguro, la verdad no quería tener más trabas en nuestra búsqueda.

-Si, según se John y el estuvieron en contacto así que puede que le haya dicho su dirección-

-Esperemos que si- hablo Jade mientras tomaba mi mano y con su mano libre sostenía algo de café para evitar tanto frio.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que nos acercamos a un gran edificio con departamentos y un parque justo en frente. Entramos y subimos al ascensor, Rose pico al botón del cuarto piso, y acompañados de la musiquita de elevador que, por jegus deberían poner algo como rap o hasta les aceptos música clásica pero pareciera que todos los elevadores tienen la misma jodida tonadita.

Salimos del ascensor y llegamos al departamento 69, Rose se quitó un guante rosa y toco el timbre. Espero que sepa sobre el paradero de John y…¿será acaso algún nuevo amigo de John?

-Oh joder miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Maryam, Lalonde y los Strider-Harley- …realmente…de todas las personas de este mundo tenía que ser Karkat Vantas. Sep era el, con su típico suéter gris, cabello castaño, pantalón negro y converse tintos- Pasen- Entramos todos mientras Kanaya regañaba a Karkat por su actitud ellos siempre se comportaban como si Kanaya fuera una madre y Karkat el hijo.

-Escúchenme bien, no les diré donde esta John- Todos nos quedamos en un silencio muy incómodo, trataba de aguantar la nueva furia que recorría mis venas.

-¿Por qué no lo harás Karkat? – hablo Rose mientras me echaba miradas que significaban un: tranquilo, así no lograremos nada. En ayuda a calmar mi cólera Jade tomo mi mano acariciándola a lo que solo suspire un poco para calmarme.

-En primera Egbert me lo pidió hace tiempo y en segunda no quiero que le vuelvan a hacer daño-

-¿Hacer daño? ¿A qué te refieres Karkat?-

-…- Rose ponía cara de: oh cielos no

-…- Kanya le echaba miradas de advertencia a Karkat

-…- y yo: oh por la puta, es obvio que se refiere a mí

Karkat se acercó a mí susurrando en mi oído

-¿No le dijiste nada?-

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? de seguro se iba a sentir culpable-

-Entiendo- se alejó- Nada Jade, problemas que tuvo John-

-Saldré un rato-

Sali del edificio sintiendo el viento helado contra mi rostro, necesitaba pensar un rato. Camine por el parque para despejarme un poco, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a John? Bueno si ponemos que se cambió de universidad, se llevó sus cosas a una velocidad que flash envidiaría y hasta se fue a otro país…jegus extrañaba a ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, de verdad lo extrañaba ya que nada había sido igual sin el. Siempre me he sentido que algo me falta y ese algo es John, su amistad y su compañía.

Seguí caminando pero sentí que unas pequeñas manitas me tomaban del brazo, voltee y me encontré a una pequeña de 4 años que me veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Papi!- se abrazó de mi rodilla.

-¡Ah! Hey espera pequeña –la separe un poco acariciando su cabello- No soy tu padre, como sea ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-¡Jane!-

-Ahí está mi mami- exclamo feliz.

-Jane…-jadeaba la persona- te he dicho que no escapes asi –voltee a verla a reclamarle por como su hija había escapado y ahí fue cuando lo vi, vi esos hermosos ojos azules que destellaban inocencia.

-John…- el mencionado cargaba a la niña y me volteo a ver abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

-D..Dave!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno ehm espero que no haya habido confusión porque me equivoque y puse en un lado 13 e iba a ser el 14. Eeeen fin aquí esta mi upd8 que me tarde escribiendo ;m; lo acabo de terminar y es que estuve ocupada con el 14 ayer aunque adelante mucho.

**En fin feliz días de los cuadrantes a todos!**

Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, le continuare después porque la siguiente semana tengo exámenes y ahorita estoy ocupada con el Proyecto. Un saludo y un abrazo a todos que les deseo un buen día y que llenen cubetas ewe.

_**SkullDan **__Gracias por tu review y sep, también se me está complicando el asunto de Jade. Bueno ahora ya sabemos dónde está pero, ¿Qué le ha pasado en todos estos años? Eheh muchas preguntas. Bueno gracias y cuídate owo_

_**eeBluh **__tu nick es tan cool como los Strider. Omg otra persona chilena! *la abraza* ehehe las chilenas que conozco son muy geniales y divertidas. Jegus tanto así que soportaste los regaños con tu madre…*disculpándose con tu madre por hacerla levantarse en vacaciones* Me alegro que mis fics superen tus expectativas y gracias por leer mis fics y decirme que era un escritora de calidad ((jegus aun no se como reaccionar owo)) espero que este cap también te haya gustado y gracias. _

_**Lizzie-SD**____Bueno aquí esta la siguiente upd8, seeh es lindo pero…*abraza una Pepsi y una coca cola* los prefiero a mis dos bebes *besa ambas latas* Bueno es obvio que Dave tiene algunos sentimientos por John. Gracias por tu review y bueno esto solo es una parte del reencuentro tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Pensaba poner a John diciendo algo como: Dave hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿quieres comer, ir a descansar o..me quieres a mi? *derrame nasal* ok no, gracias por tu review owo cuidate!_

_**mizu **__La gracia es que te sientes como Hussie o como John Green y piensas: tan triste estaba el fic? Ahaha que bueno que te gustara, no camines hacia el atardecer o puedes llegar a lo que queda del sol y te quemaras eheheh ((mucho azúcar plz))_

_**insaneWinter **__oh..aha muchos me dicen que les di justo en los feelings…oh shit lo siento hasta yo me di en los feelings. Huehuehue! Traigan putas, alcohol y yates! Ok no (?) xD Bueno aquí esta la continuación ta raaaaan Gracias por tu review owo un abachiiiito_

_**Luezue **__¿Por qué putas la gente tiene nicks tan geniales? y el mío es tan…pfff anyway, ahaha tengo algo con que Dave diga algo asi con ir por una pizza no se, jegus woman! No me hagas imaginarme shaoi jard e-e dejare a John teniendo que usar la silla de Tavros. Gracias por el review owo _

Nos vemos en el siguiente Upd8! Cuídense!


	4. Ellos dos son rivales

*Aparece tras una caja* ehm cuanto fue…¿2 semanas? ¿Más? Ehehe lo siento estuve ocupada con tareas y proyectos y ahora que tuve puente por el carnaval pues me centre en mis fankids pero aquí está el capítulo.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie**

**HUSSIE! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**_

_**Capítulo 4: Ellos dos son rivales**_

-¡D..Dave!- Me acerque más a él, no podía creerlo, toque su mejilla sintiéndola cálida y suave. Sin poder evitar más la emoción le abrazo quedando separados por la pequeña niña que quedo entre ambos. Unos segundos después detuve el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, por jegus no podía estar más feliz mientras que John me miraba con un poco de incomodidad y nervios.

-¿Acaso no me extrañaste Egderp?- acaricie su cabello, dios es tan jodidamente suave como el cabello de una chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- en su rostro podía ver una mezcla de emociones entre el pánico y la felicidad.

-Que frío eres conmigo John- comencé a hacer mi drama, siempre le gustaba que lo hiciera- Después de años sin vernos pensé que dirías algo como "¡Oh Dave! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, sin ti mi vida ha sido vacía y sin nadie tan cool e irónico como tú" y correrías a abrazarme sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en tu rostro- Ambos ojiazules se miraron para estallar en risas, hey que era mi cool historia no debían reírse así, maleducados.

-Dave ehem creo que el matrimonio te atrofio el cerebro, demasiadas telenovelas- me sonrío- Pero aun no contestas a mi pregunta.

-Achu- estornudo la pequeña tapando su boca con sus guantes azules.

-Salud cariño, bueno no quiero que Jane se enferme así que, adiós Dave- comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi…¿de verdad solo fue eso? ¿Así me iba a tratar de ahora en adelante, con tanta frialdad? No, no dejare que pase algo así.

Corrí tras él y gracias a Dios caminaba lento por la nieve y el peso de la pequeña, le tome del hombro y él volteo a verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Dave? – Por alguna razón no me podía mover, no salían palabras de mi boca y solo veía esos ojos azules tan hermosos y grandes.

-John yo…-

-¡Dave! Ya nos vamos de vuelta al h….¡John!- cuando me di cuenta estaba en un abrazo grupal con John en medio intentando respirar.

-Mami…guhh el oxígeno es necesario para vivir- se escuchó la dulce voz de la pequeña y recibió la mirada de las otras 3 chicas.

-¡John! ¡¿Con quién te metiste?!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No sabía que vivías con Karkat- Dijo Rose mientras daba un sorbo a su té de miel con vainilla que John nos había preparado para calentarnos.

-Si aunque me preocupa un poco que Jane aprenda ehem esa forma de hablar tan particular de Karkat- lo último lo susurra para que el castaño no lo escuche.

-¿Cómo te llamas linda?- Jade estaba sentada frente a mi había desarrollado un gran interés por la pequeña de ojos azules, quizás Jade quería tener hijos…pero…no, no puede ser, aun no estoy preparado para ser un cool dad.

-Jane Egbert- Exclamo feliz- Aunque… ¡creo que llegare a ser jane Strider-Egbert!- tranquilamente tomo de su taza con dibujos de fantasmas.

-¡Pffttt! Cofcofcof ¡Jane! – Ambos escupimos nuestras bebidas por la sorpresa, las mejillas de John estaban levemente sonrojadas y yo solo intentaba respirar bien.

-No creo que eso sea posible cariño, ya que Dave y yo estamos casados –le enseño ese anillo de plata con una pequeña esmeralda en medio que tanto me había costado, créanme no fue nada barato aun siendo de plata pero no me arrepiento de nada. En respuesta Jane solo frunció el ceño murmurando algo que solo John escucho.

-Y John no nos has dicho- salvo Kanaya la incómoda situación- ¿Quién es la madre de la niña?

-Bueno, en realidad y aunque ustedes no lo crean Jane es mi sobrina, hace años mi prima y su esposo tuvieron un accidente de auto- acaricia el cabello de Jane mientras ella solo tomaba su cocoa tranquila como si habláramos del clima- La iban a enviar a un orfanato o con una familia sustituta así que me decidí a adoptarla como mi hija-

- Y desde entonces mami y yo somos muy felices-

-¿Mami? –pregunto Kanaya riendo.

-Por alguna razón después de vivir juntos por una semana comenzó a llamarme así- suspira- Me presenta como su madre con sus amigos.

-Siempre supe que te llevarías bien con los niños- le sonreí, debo decir que la nueva maternidad-paternidad de John le había sentado bien y ya no era tan irresponsable como antes que hasta una vez se perdió…en el centro comercial en Texas que era pequeño.

-¿Tú solo la crías?- pregunto Rose, de seguro pensaba que solo le ponía películas de Nic Cage a la niña…bueno no era una idea tan alejada de la posible realidad.

-Tengo al tío Karkitty, le gusta estar conmigo- exclamo una alegre Jane.

-…- después de un pequeño silencio general comenzamos a reír.

- Jegus, no puedo imaginarme al amarguetas de Karkat cuidando niños- nope, la verdad no podía imaginarlo siendo gentil con un ser humano.

-Créanlo o no a KK le gusta mucho pasar tiempo con Jane y siempre nos acompaña cuando salimos-

Karkat se sentó junto a John murmurando maldiciones con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

-¿No es malo que solo tenga influencias masculinas?-pregunto Rose algo preocupada y volteo a verme- Dave solo tuvo a Bro y a Dirk y miren como salió-

-¿Y? Por lo menos mi Bro no me influyo al alcoholismo-

-No soy alcohólica Dave-

-Solo te tomas una botella de vino cuando estas estresada-

-Oh por lo menos yo me alimento bien, no como pura pizza y doritos con zumo de manzana-

-Oh olvidaba que hablaba con la señorita fina-

-Cállate rapero de cuarta-

-Escritora fracasada- Y como no, Kanaya hizo su aparición dándome un bitch slap, jegus que dolía.

-Nos salimos del tema de Jane chicos- hablo Kanaya con tranquilidad, ok lección aprendida no volver a pelear con Rose- Además son hermanastros asi que ahora aprenden a convivir pacíficamente- si las miradas atacaran…

-Bueno creo que teniendo a John tiene suficiente influencia femenina- reí recibiendo un codazo de Rose.

-Ignorare que dijiste eso Dave. No, también me ayuda una amiga que igual nunca pensé que fuera buena con los niños pero parece agradarle Jane- sonrío con alegría, por alguna razón esa sonrisa me hacía molestar.

-Tsk debes tener cuidado con la Serket que no la convierta en una spider8itch como ella- al parecer esa tal Serket no parecía agradarle del todo a Karkat…aunque ¿Quién le agrada del todo a Karkat?

-Esperen…¿Serket? ¿Vriska Serket?- Kanaya se encontraba impresionada y había dejado su té de lado.

-Si esa misma. ¿La conoces Kanaya?- pregunto el de ojos azules.

-Si, fuimos juntas a la escuela…John ten cuidado con ella- Si hasta Kanaya que siempre es tan tranquila y nunca tiene prejuicios sobre la gente dice eso, esa chica de verdad es un jodido peligro ¿Cómo se le ocurría a John dejar a una pequeña de 4 años con ella?

-Es lo que yo siempre le digo pero este humano idiota nunca me hace caso- John apresurado tapo los oídos de Jane para que no escuchara las lindas palabras de Karkat.

-¡Mami yo también quiero oir!-

-Karkat…¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar así? Y tu también eres humano, acéptalo- comenzó a regalarlo Kanaya.

_¡Ding dong!_

-Ah yo voy- John se levantó saliendo de la sala, mientras Kanaya y Karkat seguían peleando, Rose tomaba su té con una mirada crítica en el departamento y Jade seguía hablando con la hija de John, sonreí como tonto al verla se le notaba muy feliz y animada.

John regreso a la sala junto con una chica unos centímetros más alta que John, rubia con un mechón pintado de azul que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, usaba lentes de montura azul e iba vestida de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta azul.

-¡Hey! Veo que tienes invitados, oh hola Jane- saludo la desconocida.

-¡Tía Vris!- la niña salió corriendo a abrazar a Vriska quien la cargo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pirata favorita?-

-Bien, hoy conocí a quien será mi papi-

-¿Tu papi? John ¿a qué se refiere?- un sonrojado John solo miro hacia el piso nervioso susurrando "N..nada"

-Al chico rubio, el será mi papi- Vriska me miro con duda y algo de odio, ¿por qué si yo no había hecho nada?

-¿Y tú eres?- Me pregunto rudamente y con la mirada fija en mí.

-Dave Strider- Conteste firmemente, no me iba a ver débil frente a esta chica extraña.

-Vamos Vriska no seas así- interrumpió Kanaya que al parecer había terminado de regañar a Karkat.

-Oh Maryam, no te había visto. ¿Qué te trae a Inglaterra?-

-La búsqueda de John-

-Oh veo que ya conoces a Kanaya- John se metió a la conversación nervioso- La de cabello negro largo es Jade Harley y la rubia es Rose Lalonde novia de Kanaya y bueno, ya conociste a Dave que está casado con Jade-

-Ohh interesante- John volvió a su asiento y Jane se bajo para sentarse en sus piernas - Oh Karkat tan amargado como siempre-

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a llamarme así en mi propia casa-

-Lo que digas- Ambos se miraron desafiantemente y se sentaron cada uno a un lado de John.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaban muy cerca de él? Vriska hablaba con John sobre películas de Nic Cae mientras Karkat intentaba arruinar esa conversación criticando los malos gustos de ambos, se le notaba algo…¿celoso?

Entonces con esas acciones, ese beso en la mejilla que le dio Vriska y ese abrazo que duro más de lo necesario por parte de Karkat me di cuenta de que ellos eran rivales por el amor de John, pero ¿por qué sentía algo en mi interior? Una sensación extraña y muy incómoda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ehehhe holi! Disculpen no haber dado upd8 pero sjdngjfnh y dgjfdnhjh y por esa razón fdjdgnkhnh con gndfjhngjh y mucho fgndkjfgnjgh .) pero aquí está el fic, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, dejarme reviews que me mantienen viva hahahahah…no es broma…y que lo lean, con eso me dan ataques de felicidad.

Nos veremos el próximo capítulo y cuídense mucho -3- bye bye

_**Pinsel D34CM43 T: **_o-o *le sirve un café para que se calme* Es duro, lo sé. Hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti porque me muestras que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente que sigue escribiendo tras haber sufrido un colapso. Karkat es una bola de pelos tiernos, ahahah a mi tampoco me gusta el DaveJade pero ya sabes, Dave "no" es homo. xD calma cabrita aquí está la continuación y gracias por tu review!

_**Guest: **_aww gracias! *pone un letrero de: No apto para diabéticos* Ok te diré el final: Jade se quedo con una roca a la que llamo Roqui y amo por el resto de sus días sin saber que esta roca la engañaba. Dave le dio duro contra el muro, el piso, la cocina, la cama, la pared, etc,etc a John que tuvo que usar silla de ruedas un mes. xD gracias por tu review!

_**MizuBlossom**__**: **_hey lindos ojos pardos! Ahahha bueh tengo pensado otro final para Jade y sobre John Strider ewe quizás si….quizás no. *toma a Dave y le pone un cuerno de unicornio en la frente mientras el la mira con cara de: ¿Qué carajos?* ahahha un Unicornio cool. *la saca de la caja quitándole algo de polvo* ahahah gracias por tu review y el apoyo.

_**anne di vongola: **_hahaha ese David Estrada nunca pensó que volveria a tener la esperanza de tener a Juanito Hueverto con el y pos se casó el muy hij ode su madre. Ahaha gracias por tu review y el apoyo en este tiempo.

_**Lizzie-SD: **_Ahahha seh, ese encuentro fue solo la punta del iceberg. Tengo el headcanon de que John es el uke de tooooodooooos~ . Aahahha algún día hare un fic pepsicola corto que contenga esa frase, y buen oyo siempre he pensado que Casey es la pequeña de John su mami y Dave es el novio de su mami. Gracias! Y gracias por el review! Cuídate

_**eeBluh: **_Ya veras, igual me siento mal por ella pero te aseguro que su final será bueno. And honeeey it's that you~ *tejiendo su red* mira la estoy haciendo más grande para que te puedas mover más en los siguientes capítulos. Ahahah aww todos ustedes me halagan tanto *se pone roja* gracias por el review y cuidate!

_**Janeth A: **_en primera...holi! Ahaha woah te diste cuenta de mis señales! Tengo el headcanon que John es pequeño, delgado, con carita aniñada, cabello indomable y ojos grandes uwu so fucking kawaii. Ahaha es que siempre me he imaginado que Jane es como la hija de John en lugar de que el sea su poppop y así tenga yaoi con el bro de Dirk. Y bueno las Maryam siempre! Siempre! Serán maternales con los Vantas! Gracias por tu review y el apoyo y eso explica porque Terezi llegó y se puso a oler y lamer la laptop.

Adiós y cuídense todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente upd8


End file.
